


Auren & Earth

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Auren and Earth, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Princess/Commoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: When Emily Leigh sneaks into an abandoned manor in her neighborhood, she stumbles into a long forgotten world.
Relationships: Emily/Zari (OC), Oliver & Emily (OC)





	Auren & Earth

Somewhere, in a city in England, at the corner of the street, there stands a abandoned mansion. There’s an eerie air surrounding it, effectively attracting the attention of one very lonely, very curious girl—Emily Leigh.

Since the death of her parents 3 years ago, she’s lived in Brighton with her aunt Aimee, a strict woman with more stress than she deserves, and no time for raising a child. But, she is Emily’s relative, and as far as the government is concerned, the only option.

When exploring the neighborhood 2 years ago, Emily found the abandoned manor, drawing her in without fail. With metal gates surrounding the property, an illegible sign on the gate, and surprisingly sturdy looking yet greying roof, there’s an unmistakable, mysterious charm about the place.

When Emily first asked about it, Aimee claimed it to be some long forgotten millionaires manor, long empty, but Emily could never learn so much as a name of the last owner.

So, on every Saturday for two years, she visited the house, reclining on a bench on the opposite side of the street, spending hours there, drawing and writing, sometimes simply looking at her phone.

Today, is different.

Today her curiosity overwhelms, and with little thought, she crosses the street, past the red phone booth at the corner of the sidewalk, and stands in front of the gates. She’s never been this close to the property, and from here, she can tell she could pry the gates open with her bare hands, rust weakening the metal.

So she does.

She slips between the small space she’s created, onto the stone pavement that’s crumbling under her feet. She huffs, readjusting her backpack, checking that none of her clothing is caught on the gate, before turning towards the house.

The garden is littered with dying trees, and a rocky stone pathway leading to the front door. For all it’s worth, the house definitely doesn’t look as bad as the yard would lead you to believe, maybe a little worn from weather, but overall not falling apart.

She takes a deep breath, mustering more courage than she has.

“No turning back,” she mutters, “it’s now or never.”

And with one last sigh, her hand wraps around the doorknob, and she pushes open the oak wood doors, stepping into the foyer.


End file.
